


Together Forever (Sunshine Project Week Two)

by LissaWho5



Series: Sunshine Progect 2016 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kind of Angsty but not really, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sunshine Project, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long. But Mark and Jack are together once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For week two of the Sunshine Project on Tumblr. (I missed Week One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever (Sunshine Project Week Two)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Friends! This is my entry for the Sunshine Project (Week Two, I missed Week One) on Tumblr! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

**3 rd Per/ Jack’s POV**

Jack sat at the airport anxiously, waiting for it to be time to board his flight.

He had been dating Mark for 3 years now and they decided that they had been together long enough that Jack and Mark should move in together.

It was Mark who asked Jack one day while day were skyping. It had been a good 7 months since they had seen each other in person and they were missing each other like crazy.

Jack, of course answered with a definite yes.

The process of moving was very hard. Besides the fact that Jack had to pack up everything he had, as well as get rid of a lot of his things, he had to do a bunch of paper work. It’s not easy to move to another country. He had to get a Visa, have a background check, as well as a bunch of other things.

He knew that these were all safety precautions but it’s still a pain in a neck to get done.

Finally after week’s paper work and frustration, Jack was finally approved and ready to move to the United States.

That leads Jack to where he is right now. In an airport in Ireland waiting to board a flight to LA.

After waiting a few more minutes, which honestly felt like hours, an announcement was finally made which let Jack know that he was now able to board the long awaited plane.

Jack got on the plane as physically possible and got the first available seat which was by a window. As soon as take off started Jack fell asleep.

Jack was now standing in the Los Angeles airport, waiting for his Uber. He and Mark decided that the first time they saw each other after so long should be special. So to that they decided that Jack should just take an Uber to Mark’s house so they could have some privacy.

After a few minutes the Uber finally arrived. Jack told him the address and they were on their way to Mark’s house.

After what felt like forever once again, Jack finally arrived at Mark’s house. He payed the Uber driver and left the car. As the car drove off Jack walked up to the house.

He knocked on the door.

Almost immediately the door opened and he was embraced into warm arms that pulled him inside the house.

“Jack.” Marks voice was filled with so many emotions. Jack looked up at him and saw that he was crying, but he had a huge smile on his face.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Said Mark, still holding Jack close.

“I missed you too.”

They continued to hold each other tightly, it was like they were scared that if they let go the other would disappear.

But that wouldn’t happen. Now that they are together, they will never be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoy the story! I really like writing it.
> 
> Anyway, Comments, Constructive Criticism, Reads, and Votes are appreciated!  
>  :D


End file.
